Astor Bar Kiel
Astor Bar Kiel 'ist ein gleichnamiger Song von Jörn Allers bzw. Jerry B. Anderson aus dem Jahr 2008 sowie eine Bar in der Kieler Innenstadt. Das Lied war lange Zeit auf YouTube festgelegt, jetzt ist er nur noch komplett als GdriveAbo-Version zu hören. ReUploads oder Kopien sind verboten. Song Der Song wurde von Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers 2008 komponiert und erschien in der Urfassung auf dem Album "Der König von Mettenhof". Produziert wurde der Song, aber auch das Album, von Justus Baumgartner. Einige Zeit später nahm Jerry eine verbesserte Fassung auf. Er nannte sie "Live-Version" obwohl er nur Fake-Applaus einbaute. Man hört auf jedenfall, dass es sich hier nicht um eine Live-Version handelt. Dennoch war diese Version die bessere und wurde in Jerry's stickysplasher YouTube Kanal eingebaut. Die Urfassung, die jetzt nur noch als Demo-Version gilt, hat keinen festen Online-Platz. Bar Die '''Astor Bar '''befindet sich im Hotel Astor in der Kieler Innenstadt. Sie liegt ganz oben und man hat einen fantastischen Blick über die "Lichter der Stadt", die drinks sind fantastic und die Menschen hochattraktiv. Deshalb baut Jerry gerne Astor Bar moments in seinen Songs, Synchros und auch bald in einem Hörspiel ein. Erfolg Einige Live-Musiker aus Kiel und auch Light-Techniker schrieben einmal, dass sich die "Astor Bar Live-Version" amtlich anhört. Insgesamt gehört der Song zu den ganz großen Jerry classics. Trivia * Jerry hat die letzten 10 Jahre schon einige girls in die Astor Bar eingeladen die nach dem Visit dann gebimmst wurden. Vor allem 2008 und 2009 hatte Jerry seine extreme Girlphase und hurte sich durch halb Kiel. Abartig! * Der Song wird auf vielen Parties gesungen. Auch auf Silvester-Parties. Jerry taket dann immer extra die Instrumental- bzw. Karaoke-Version mit. * Jerry begann bei diesem Song seinen typischen style. Hall-Piano und fette Synthiesounds dominiereen den fantastischen Klang. * Das Album "Der König von Mettenhof" ist bis heute das erfolgreichste Jerry B. Anderson Album of all times. Einen Zug später Das indizierte Lied, "Einen Zug später" oder auch "Ein Zug später", spielt auf der Astor Bar bzw. im Hotel Astor. Jerry verabredet sich mit einem Girl welches er am Kieler Bahnhof "aufgelesen" hat und durchbimmst es die ganze Nacht. Er beschreibt in diesem Track wie es zu laufen hat. Der Song soll demnächst auf dem großen smartenbergen YouTube Kanal erscheinen. Kritiken '''Henry Wilson vom StickyMusic magazine '''schreibt: "''Einfach fantastic. Der Sound, der Hall, das Piano, die Synthies.... Die Live-Version ist mein Favorite obwohl auch die alte Version, die jetzt Demo-Version, smardee ist. Leider hat Jerry die Demo Fassung viel zu selten online. Mein Tipp: Er soll das Demo-Viech wenigstens auf seinen "vevojerrybanderson" Kanal flitschen." 'Katherina Gnubbelhurette schreibt: '"Der Song ist so great, er ist sogar richtig sexy. Ich habe mir beim Hören derbe Toys reingezogen. Natürlich nachdem ich auf der Astor Bar in Kiel war. Die beste Bar überhaupt. Great drinks, hübsche Menschen. So soll das sein." '''Sophia W. schreibt: "Wir lieben die Astor Bar. Ich und meine Mädels gehen oft hoch um uns frisch bzw. heiß zu machen. Danach gehts ins Kieler Nachtleben." Horst K. schreibt: "Ich liebe die Astor Bar. Bei all den hübschen Girls drehe ich ab. Ich bin leider nicht so attraktiv und muss nach jedem Besuch zum ErosC, aber für mich ist der ErosC Point an der Coast of life, und natürlich Der Pornkabinen-Shop Winnnie, die number one. Was für ein Glück, dass wir in Kiel ein so smartes Nightlife haben." Veröffentlichung * GdriveAbo * YouTube (Demo: From Demo to Single) Aufnahmen bzw. Instruments Der Song (beide Versionen) wurde im Frühjahr 2008 von Jörn Allers bzw. Jerry B. Anderson und Justus Baumgartner im SplashRecords Studio aufgenommen. Die Instrumente sind, wie bei den meisten älteren classic Songs, ein "Kawai CA-5 Piano", ein "Korg pa1xpro Synthie", ein "Yamaha TG-500" und der portable Roland VS-880 Recorder. Link/Einzelnachweise google: "kielernightlife", "kielerleben", "astor bar kiel" website: astor bar kiel